Love for You SPECIAL (YeWook)
by renakyu0209
Summary: Aku memandangmu, masih dengan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya jika hari ini akan datang, tidak percaya jika aku bisa menyentuhmu, dan juga tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu. Dan ini ajaib menurutku. Ajaib ketika kau meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang kualami saat ini adalah nyata. / YeWook, GS/ Love for You Sequel.. Chap 3's up! Mian kelamaan.. :)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love for You (Special Chapter)

Genre : GS, Romance

Rated : M

Length : Multichap

Cast :

- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

- Kim Ryeo Wook

- Cho Kyu Hyun

- Kim Jong Jin

- Lee Dong Hae

- The other.. ^^

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

Warning : My first NC's story.. Jadi,, mian kalo gak sesuai keinginan kalian.. :D

Summary : Aku memandangmu, masih dengan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya jika hari ini akan datang, tidak percaya jika aku bisa menyentuhmu, dan juga tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu. Dan ini ajaib menurutku. Ajaib ketika kau meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang kualami saat ini adalah nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

**Special Chap**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author PoV**

"Haah.." Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas sofa setelah sampai di rumahnya. Yeoja itu membuka mantel yang sejak tadi melekat di tubuhnya.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Kau lelah?" sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Ryeowook.

"Sedikit," jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung pun duduk di samping yeoja itu. "Istirahatlah.." Yesung mengusap kepala Ryeowook yang telah bersandar di bahunya dengan lembut.

"Oppa sendiri? Apa oppa tidak lelah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ani," jawab Yesung singkat.

Hening.

Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibir keduanya.

"Ah, matta! Yeoja itu sepertinya sangat perhatian. Hyukie? Nama panggilan yang bagus. Dia juga cantik," cerocos Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah setiap orang memiliki sisi cantik masing-masing? Bagiku, kau juga cantik.." sahut Yesung.

"Tapi Hyukie eonnie memang cantik, kan? Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai Donghae oppa.."

Yesung menghentikan kegiatan tangannya. Namja itu beralih menatap Ryeowook yang sekarang menatapnya bingung.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jangan panggil aku oppa lagi," ucap Yesung.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu begitu," kata Ryeowook setengah merajuk.

"Karena aku suamimu.. Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang lain. Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku sama seperti kau memanggil kedua namja yang suka mengikutimu itu," tegas Yesung.

"Mwo? Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Yeobo? Chagi? Animyeon.. Yesungie?"

"Yesungie oppa!" sambar Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai 'oppa' di belakangnya?!" ujar Yesung sewot.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu begitu. O-"

Yesung membungkam bibir mungil Ryeowook dengan bibirnya. Ryeowook terkejut menerima ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Namja itu memperdalam ciumannya dan mendorong Ryeowook hingga kepala yeoja itu terhenti di sandaran tangan sofa.

Yesung melepas pagutannya.

Namja itu menatap Ryeowook intens. Sedangkan Ryeowook berusaha menghindar agar tatapan mereka tidak beradu.

SRET!

Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat jantung keduanya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Wookie-ah…"

Ryeowook perlahan memberanikan diri menatap Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. "Saranghae," ucapnya.

Tatapan itu seakan membius Ryeowook. Yeoja itu pun tersenyum lembut, "Nado, oppa.."

Yesung kembali mencium Ryeowook. Ciuman yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Yesung mencoba bergerak lebih. Namja itu melumat bibir Ryeowook lebih dalam. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengikuti arus permainan suaminya. Kedua tangan yeoja itu telah melingkar di leher Yesung.

Yesung menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook secara bergantian. Ciuman yang lembut itu kini berubah menjadi sedikit cepat. Yesung menekankan lidahnya kebibir Ryeowook agar bisa mengeksplorasi mulut yeoja itu lebih dalam lagi.

Ryeowook menurut, bibirnya terbuka dan lidah Yesung pun masuk.

Yeoja tersebut menekan kepala Yesung. Yesung mengusap punggung Ryeowook yang masih berbalut kemeja putih dengan lembut.

"Eungh~" lenguh Ryeowook. Yeoja itu merasakan sensasi berbeda saat merasakan sentuhan dari Yesung.

Yesung menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Ryeowook. Tangan namja itu meraih kaki Ryeowook dan menaikkannya ke atas sofa hingga saat ini Ryeowook terbaring sempurna dan dia berada di atasnya.

Yesung meraih tengkuk Ryeowook dan mengelusnya. Namja itu masih terus menciumi leher mulus Ryeowook. Tak hanya itu, Yesung menjilat bahkan menghisapnya hingga tercetak warna merah keunguan di sana.

"Ah~" satu desahan kembali lolos dari bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Yesung menurunkan tangannya menuju dada Ryeowook dan menyentuhnya. Namja itu mengusapnya pelan dari luar kemeja putih yang telah sedikit basah oleh keringat itu.

"Enghh.. Oppahh…"

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak.

**Ooo**

**Yesung PoV**

Ya, Tuhan!

Aku berani bersumpah saat ini aku melihat Ryeowook yang berbeda. Wajahnya yang memerah dan mulutnya yang terbuka serta matanya yang terpejam. Ini membuatku gila!

Ku raup lagi bibirnya yang ranum itu. Aku menghisapnya terus dan terus. Rasanya tetap saja manis.

Dengan memberanikan diri aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk melepaskan kemejanya seraya terus menciumnya.

Berhasil!

Kulempar kemeja putih itu entah ke mana.

"Ya, Hyung! Kenapa tiba-tiba melem-"

OMO! Suara itu-

Aku refleks mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku terbelalak saat melihat Jongjin berdiri terpaku. Sedetik kemudian aku tersadar ke mana arah tatapannya.

OMO! Dia melihat Ryeowook!

"KIM JONGJIIIIN! KELUAR KAU!"

Aku buru-buru menutupi tubuh Ryeowook dengan tubuhku.

"Mian, hyung! Aku tidak sengaja!"

BLAM!

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

**Author PoV**

Jongjin masih tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Yesung yang tengah menatapnya dengan murka.

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak sengaja.." lirih Jongjin.

Ryeowook pun tertunduk malu. Yeoja itu sekarang terpaksa memakai mantelnya yang sewaktu pulang sempat dilepasnya.

"Kau memang perlu diberi pelajaran! Siapa yang mengajarimu masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan, huh?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau di rumah ini ada bel?!" omel Yesung.

"Mianhae.. Lagipula ini kan rumah hyungku sendiri. Dan lagi.. Kenapa hyung melakukannya di ruang tengah? Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kalian melakukannya di kamar?" sahut Jongjin tanpa dosa.

"MWO?! YA!"

PLETAK!

"Auh, appo~" Jongjin meringis menerima pukulan dari Yesung.

"Neo! Aku akan mengganti password pintu rumah ini nanti! Awas kalau kau seperti itu lagi!" kata Yesung geram.

Ryeowook masih menunduk. Wajahnya sejak tadi masih memerah menahan malu.

"Noona~" rengek Jongjin sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, Kim Jongjin! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, eoh?!" gertak Yesung.

Jongjin mencibir. "Dia kan noonaku," sergah Jongjin pelan.

"Neo-"

Selanjutnya Jongjin melarikan diri ke kamar Ryeowook untuk menghindari pukulan manis dari hyungnya.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah menelusuri koridor kampus seorang diri. Hatinya sedikit kesal, karena Yesung membatalkan janji makan siang bersamanya.

"Annyeong!" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menghadang langkahnya.

"Ne, annyeong…" balas Ryeowook ramah pada yeoja manis di hadapannya.

Yeoja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook –mengajak bersalaman.

Ryeowook pun menjabat tangan halus itu.

"Lee Sungmin imnida," yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri. "Kau Kim Ryeowook, kan?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. Yeoja itu tampak bingung. "Lee Sungmin? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Sungmin mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Aku tunangan Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook terbelalak. "Ah~ Mianhae, eonnie.. Aku tidak tahu," Ryeowook membungkuk.

"Gwaenchanayo.." sahut Sungmin ramah. "Apa kau sudah makan? Mau makan bersamaku? Aku yang traktir," ajak Sungmin.

"Ne?" sahut Ryeowook kikuk.

"Kajja!" Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan cepat.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

"Ternyata kau memang manis," puji Sungmin sambil menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersipu malu. "Gomawo~"

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi seraya memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baik. Seperti anak kuliah biasanya," jawab Ryeowook.

"Lalu suamimu?"

"Dia baik."

"Apa kalian sudah berbulan madu?"

"Itu.. Kami belum sempat," Ryeowook agak kaku menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Begitukah? Berarti.. Kalian.. belum melewati malam pertama ya?"

"UHUK!" Ryeowook tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang terdengar polos namun frontal tersebut.

Sungmin memberikan air minumnya pada Ryeowook. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"G-gwaenchana.." jawab Ryeowook setelah meminum air putih yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Hehe.. Kau lucu sekali.. Pantas saja Kyuhyun menjagamu layaknya menjaga seorang adik bayi," celetuk Sungmin.

"Nde?" Ryeowook bingung dengan ucapan yeoja di hadapannya.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

**Ryeowook PoV**

Sungmin eonnie terlihat sibuk memilih baju yang akan dibelinya.

Ya.. Saat ini kami sedang berada di mall. Sungmin eonnie yang mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan setelah makan siang tadi.

Dia yeoja yang ceria. Benar kata Kyuhyun oppa. Yeoja itu tidak bisa diam dan cerewet. Tapi aku senang bisa mengenalnya. Dia sangat baik.

"Wookie-ah! Lihat! Baju ini bagus sekali!" seru Sungmin eonnie sambil mengangkat sebuah dress berwarna pink. Dress yang simple, namun terlihat anggun dengan hiasan pita di sebelah kanan bagian pinggang.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku akan membelinya!" cicitnya lagi. Dia pun segera ke meja kasir untuk membayarnya.

Kurasa dia benar-benar senang.

DRRTT.. DRRTT..

Aku mengambil ponselku yang bergetar dari dalam saku mantelku.

Yesung oppa?

Aku masih kesal padanya. Angkat tidak ya?

Karena terlalu lama berpikir, panggilan yang belum kujawab itu pun berakhir.

Aku menghela nafas. Apa aku kekanakan ya?

DRRTT.. DRRTT..

Ponselku kembali bergetar, namun kali ini karena ada pesan yang masuk.

Dari Yesung oppa juga.

Ku buka pesan tersebut.

_Kau di mana? Kenapa tidak menjawab telponku? Jebal. Pulanglah.._

Eh?

Dia kenapa?

Kenapa pesannya terlihat aneh?

Baru saja aku mau menjawab pesannya, kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku menoleh. Tampak Sungmin eonnie tersenyum manis padaku.

"Suamimu?" tanyanya.

"Nde? Eoh, ne.." jawabku kikuk.

"Apa dia mencarimu?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kumasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku mantelku.

"Geurae? Ah.. Padahal aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu," katanya dengan raut sedih.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang kesal dengannya," kataku jujur.

"Jinjja? Pantas saja kau terlihat sedikit murung sejak tadi."

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ya.. Bukankah dulu dia tak peduli padamu?"

Aku menatap Sungmin eonnie bingung.

"Aku tahu dari Kyuhyun. Oppamu itu banyak bercerita," celetuknya.

"Ah.. ne.." sahutku mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak berniat membalasnya?"

Aku terkekeh. "Aku tidak bisa.."

"Ck! Kau terlalu baik.. Tapi kasihan juga dia. Kudengar dari Kyuhyun, suamimu itu sekarang cepat panik jika tidak melihatmu dan jika kau tak memberi kabar," celotehnya lagi sambil berjalan.

Aku pun mengikutinya. "Begitulah.."

Memang benar. Semenjak kejadian aku pergi dari rumah tempo hari, aku lebih sering pergi bersamanya. Bahkan tak jarang dia melarangku pergi jika tak bersamanya. Dia juga pernah membatalkan janjinya dengan dosen hanya untuk mengantarku. Padahal aku hanya ingin menemui eommanya. Dia bilang dia takut aku pergi lagi.

Pernah aku lupa meninggalkan memo saat aku pergi ke pasar. Saat itu aku juga lupa membawa ponsel. Ketika pulang, aku terkejut melihatnya sedang meringkuk di dekat sofa sambil menangis. Saat melihatku, dia langsung memelukku.

Jika melihatnya yang seperti itu, aku ingin tertawa tapi juga sedikit sedih. Dia seperti trauma, meskipun traumanya tidak sampai membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun. Maka dari itu aku selalu memberi tahunya di mana posisiku saat aku sedang berada di luar rumah.

Chakkan!

Mati aku! Aku belum memberi kabar padanya sejak tadi siang. Pantas saja dia mengirimiku pesan seperti itu.

Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?

"Wookie-ah? Gwaenchana?" ku dengar Sungmin eonnie bertanya dengan cemas.

"Eonnie, mianhae. Aku harus pulang. ini sudah jam delapan malam," kataku cepat.

"Wae? Kita bahkan belum makan malam. Ah~ Kau belum memberi kabar pada suamimu? Pantas saja. Baiklah.. Kuantar kau pulang. Kajja!"

Syukurlah Sungmin eonnie mengerti.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

**Author PoV**

Ryeowook menutup pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera mencari suaminya.

"Oppa?" panggil Ryeowook.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oppa! Eodiesso?" panggilnya lagi.

Yeoja itu masuk ke kamar Yesung dan memeriksa setiap sudut kamar itu sambil terus memanggil Yesung. "Oppa!" yeoja itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dalam kamar besar itu. Juga tidak ada.

"O-"

GREP!

Baru saja menutup pintu kamar mandi, Ryeowook terdiam saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan posesif dari belakang.

Yeoja itu bisa merasakan tubuh namja itu bergetar saat memeluknya. Namja itu juga terisak.

Ryeowook berbalik. Yeoja itu menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi sang namja dan menghapus air mata yang telah membasahi wajahnya.

Ditatapnya wajah suaminya itu. Wajah itu terlihat kalut.

"Mianhae.." lirih Ryeowook.

Yesung semakin terisak.

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi perut namja tampan itu dan merengkuhnya dengan hangat.

"Gwaenchana.. Aku di sini. Mianhae.." ucap Ryeowook menenangkan seraya mengusap punggung Yesung dengan perlahan.

"Aku takut, Wookie-ah.. Aku takut kau pergi lagi," isak Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Yeoja itu kembali menatap Yesung.

CHU~

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir kissable Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Yesingie oppa," kata Ryeowook lembut sambil mengusap pipi kanan Yesung.

"Yaksok?"

"Aku sudah sering mengatakannya dan oppa masih meragukanku? Aigo~ Apa aku terihat seperti yeoja pembohong? Yaksokhae.." Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook hingga bibirnya meraih bibir Ryeowook. Namja itu melumat bibir istrinya lembut. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menarik tengkuk Ryeowook agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam, sedangkan tangan kirinya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu agar semakin mendekat hingga mereka tak memiliki jarak.

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yesung untuk menikmati pagutan yang semakin lama bertempo semakin cepat itu. Dapat di rasanya Yesung menghisap kuat bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian.

"Ah!" pekik Ryeowook tertahan saat Yesung lepas kendali menggigit bibir bawah Ryeowook.

Yesung melepas pagutannya sesaat. "Mian.." lirihnya lalu menelusuri leher mulus istrinya dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut dan sesekali menyentuhnya dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Yesung beralih membuka kancing mantel milik Ryeowook, hingga mantel itu terbuka dari tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Eungh~" desahan dari bibir kecil itu akhirnya keluar, setelah yeoja itu tak sanggup menahannya.

Mata Ryeowook terpejam. Tangannya menekan kepala Yesung agar namja itu memperdalam sentuhannya.

"Ah, oppah!" pekik Ryeowook ketika Yesung menghisap lehernya dengan kuat.

Yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Namja itu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ryeowook. Tampak olehnya Ryeowook sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Dia tersenyum dan membelai pipi Ryeowook dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau sudah menutup pintu dengan benar?" tanya Yesung lembut.

"Sudah.. Wae?" jawab Ryeowook dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Aku tidak mau Jongjin masuk sembarangan dan mengganggu kita lagi seperti waktu itu," ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, namun wajahnya merona. Dia mengingat lagi kejadian waktu itu.

CHU~

Ryeowook mengecup singkat bibir Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. Namja itu menatap Ryeowook dengan lekat. Jemarinya bergerak ke bawah untuk mencari zipper rok Ryeowook.

SRRT..

"Kau tahu?" Yesung berkata sambil menurunkan resleting rok pendek itu hingga rok tersebut jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Mwo?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu," Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook lembut.

"Ara~" balas Ryeowook.

"Dan kau tahu?" Yesung mengecup hidung bangir istrinya. Tangan namja itu kini mencoba melepaskan kemeja biru Ryeowook. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya menarik Ryeowook agar tubuh yeoja itu semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"Mwo.. hhh.." tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

"Aku.. Menginginkanmu," tepat saat ucapan itu, Yesung melepaskan kemeja Ryeowook dan kembali melumat bibir yeojanya itu dengan tempo yang cepat.

Yesung mengusap punggung Ryeowook yang half naked dengan seduktif.

Namja itu semakin menaikkan tempo lumatannya dan lidahnya pun telah masuk ke dalam mulut Ryeowook.

"Eunghh~" lenguhan itu terdengar.

SRET!

Yesung berhasil membuka bra putih Ryeowook.

CHUP!

Namja itu mengecup bahu mulus Ryeowook dan melumatnya dengan intens.

"Ngh.. Oppahh.." Ryeowook memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat.

Sambil mengecupi wajah dan leher Ryeowook, Yesung menuntunnya berjalan sampai ke ranjang besar miliknya.

Yesung menidurkan tubuh Ryeowook ke atas kasur dengan lembut.

Yesung sedikit terpaku saat melihat tubuh mungil itu terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya.

Namja itu tersenyum saat ia melihat yeojanya memalingkan wajah karena malu. Dengan cepat ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya hingga namja itu full naked.

Yesung beranjak mengambil posisi ke atas tubuh Ryeowook lalu mulai menciumi wajahnya. Dan lagi-lagi menyambar bibir mungil yang telah sedikit membengkak itu dengan tak terkendali. Tangan kanannya mulai mencari aktivitas baru. Diletakkannya tangan itu ke atas dada berisi milik Ryeowook dan mengusapnya.

"Ah~" desahan itu terdengar lagi.

Yesung menurunkan bibirnya untuk mengecup leher yang telah dicapnya. Menjilatnya, dan kembali melukis tanda baru.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah menerima semua sentuhan dari suaminya. Tangannya terangkat dan menekan kepala namja di atasnya saat namja tersebut menciumi dada kirinya.

Penekanan itu seperti permintaan agar Yesung melakukannya lebih dalam.

"O-oppaahh.. Ahh.. Eunghh.." Ryeowook meremas rambut Yesung karena namja itu menghisap niplenya.

"Akh!" Ryeowook mengerang saat Yesung meremas dadanya.

Yesung melepas lumatannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ryeowook. "Apha?" tanyanya lembut.

"A-anih.. Te-teruskan saja, oppa.. ahh.." jawab Ryeowook dengan sedikit desahan karena Yesung terus mengusap dada sintal miliknya.

Yesung tersenyum dan mencium bibir itu lagi.

Tangan namja itu terus meremas dada Ryeowook. Dapat dirasanya yeoja itu mengerang nikmat dengan tertahan di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Yesung menghentikan ciumannya dan kembali meraup dada Ryeowook. Kali ini dengan sedikit lebih kasar.

Sepertinya Yesung memang sudah tak bisa lagi mengendalikan nafsunya saat ini. Namja itu terus menyentuh tubuh istrinya tanpa melewatinya satu centi pun. Mulai dari leher, dada, perut, dan kini mata namja itu terpaku pada daerah sensitif yeojanya yang masih berbalutkan celana dalam berwarna putih.

Diturunkannya celana itu hingga terlepas dari kaki Ryeowook.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook ketika dirasanya pergerakan sang suami terhenti.

Yesung kembali menindih Ryeowook. "Kau indah," ucap namja itu lalu membawa yeojanya ke dalam ciuman hangat yang semakin memanas.

"Eungh.. Sshh… Ahh.." Ryeowook mendesah saat merasakan daerah sensitifnya bergesekan dengan milik Yesung.

"Wookie-ah.." panggil Yesung.

"Eumh.. n-nehh, oppahh?" sekuat tenaga Ryeowook menjawab panggilan Yesung, karena namja di atasnya itu terus meremas dadanya.

"Aku.. Akan melakukannya dengan perlahan," ucap Yesung.

Namja itu semakin menegang saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah dan mata terpejam.

"Ahh.. arasseo.. eunghh.." Ryeowook lingkarkan tangannya ke punggung suaminya.

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti dan melumat bibir Ryeowook.

Perlahan, namun pasti namja itu mencoba menerobos liang Ryeowook.

"AH!" pekik Ryeowook.

"Apha?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan menahannya," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Yesung mengunci bibir Ryeowook dengan bibirnya sambil berusaha memasukkan juniornya ke lubang sempit Ryeowook.

"Ummmppphhh…" erang Ryeowook tertahan saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Yeoja itu memeluk tubuh Yesung erat. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh keduanya.

Yesung terus menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook agar yeoja itu bisa menahan jeritannya.

JLEB!

"Akh-eunghhh.." Ryeowook menjerit, namun tertahan karena dengan cepat Yesung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yeoja itu.

Air mata Ryeowook menetes.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya. "Neomu apha?" tanya Yesung kian cemas saat melihat air mata dari yeojanya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan lekat. "Ne.. Tapi.. Ini bukan air mata karena sakit.. Aku bahagia," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Yesung.

"Gomawo.. Gomawo karena sudah menjaganya untukku," ucap namja itu.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ahh…" desah Ryeowook saat Yesung mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ohh.. Eumhh.. Sem.. pitthhh…" ucap yesung terbata sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Ahh.. Oppahhh~ Eunghhh.." erang Ryeowook.

Sensasi yang berbeda mereka rasakan. Saat perih dan nikmat menjadi satu.

"Ughh..! aku bisa gila! Ahh…" racau Yesung saat dirinya mampu bergerak sedikit lebih cepat.

Yesung menyambar dada kanan Ryeowook dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya sedikit kasar.

"Ahh.. Oppahhh… Morehhh… ahhh.." desahan yang terdengar erotis itu pun keluar tanpa kendali dari bibir mungil itu.

"Wo-wookiehhh… ashhh…"

Yesung semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan in-outnya di atas tubuh Ryeowook.

"Ahh… oppaahh.. D-di situhhh.. eunghhh.. deepperrhhh.. ouhhh.."

"Jinjja..? hhh.. Di sini?" Yesung melesakkan juniornya lebih dalam.

"Omo… hhh…"

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menarik tengkuk Yesung dan melumat bibir namja itu dengan liar.

Yesung pun semakin gencar mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nghh.. ahhh.. akuuhhh… Yesungieee..!"

Belum sempat Ryeowook melanjukan kalimatnya, yeoja itu melengkungkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan cairannya.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook terkulai lemas semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Wookieeehh.. AHHHH!"

Yesung mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Ryeowook. Namja itu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Ryeowook.

Keduanya tampak mengatur nafas mereka.

"haahh.. haahh.."

"Wookie-ah.. hh.." panggil Yesung. Namja itu mengecup dada Ryeowook.

"Ne? nghh.."

"Bagaimana kalau sekali lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ryeowook terbelalak. "MWO? Mmppphh!"

Yesung meraup bibir Ryeowook dengan lumatan cepat.

"Eunghh…"

.

.

**Ooo**

**.**

**.**

"Huh! Apa kubilang? Eomma pasti tahu password kunci rumah ini.." Jongjin memasuki rumah sang kakak itu dengan riang.

"Eunghh.. Ahh.. Oppahhh… Le.. ahh.. lebih cepathh!"

Desahan keras itu membuat langkah Jongjin terhenti.

"Suara apa itu?" Jongjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara.

"Omo!" namja itu terpaku saat melihat ke dalam kamar Yesung yang pintunya tak tertutup itu.

Pemandangan yang membuatnya salah tingkah. Sang kakak terlihat menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun di atas kakak ipar tercintanya.

"Ahh! Bersama, wookie.. Ahh!"

BLAM!

Jongjin menutup pintu kamar itu tepat saat Yesung ambruk menimpa tubuh Ryeowook.

"Omo~ Apa yang kulihat barusan?" gumam Jongjin sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Aish! Kenapa mereka tidak menutup pintu sih?!" Jongjin terlihat bingung. Namja tampan itu mondar mandir di depan kamar Yesung.

"Eungh! Oppa, sudah!"

Jongjin membulatkan matanya saat suara aneh itu kembali terdengar. Namja itu bergegas masuk ke kamar kakak iparnya dengan salah tingkah.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

**Yesung PoV**

"Eungh…" aku menggeliat saat merasakan cahaya mengenai mataku.

Aku pun membuka mata dan memandang sesuatu yang indah di hadapanku. Wajah istriku yang masih tertidur. Sangat cantik.

Kuusap pipinya dan mengecup dahinya sekilas.

Dengan sabar menunggunya membuka mata.

Beberapa kali tangan Ryeowook yang sedang memeluk tubuhku bergerak sedikit.

Aku tersenyum. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Sepertinya aku memang namja bodoh. Kami sudah 2 tahun menikah dan baru semalam aku menyentuhnya?

Kalian tahu? Aku rasa semalam aku menjadi kehilangan akal sehat. Melihatnya memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang memerah seperti semalam membuatku lepas kendali. Terlebih saat mendengar suaranya menyebut namaku semalam.

Ya Tuhan.. Membayangkannya pun sudah membuatku gila!

Aku kembali merutuki kebodohanku di masa lalu.

Bagaimana bisa aku tak sadar kalau aku mencintainya sejak dulu?

Aku ingat dulu saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah aku selalu kesal jika tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang berjalan dengan namja lain.

Aku juga kesal jika mendengar Jongjin yang bercerita bahwa Ryeowook di sukai banyak namja di sekolah mereka. Dan aku baru menyadarinya.. Menyadari bahwa rasa kesal itu adalah rasa cemburuku.

"Hmm.." lenguhan Ryeowook membuat lamunanku buyar. Tangannya bergerak meregangkan ototnya.

Aku tersenyum saat tangannya kembali melingkar memelukku.

"Sudah siang…" ucapku sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Aku tahu.." sahutnya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuka matamu?" tanyaku.

Dia malah mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku yang polos.

"Aku malu~" katanya polos.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Wae? Kau malu dengan suamimu sendiri? Apa kau berbuat salah?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. Aku mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Saranghae.." kataku.

"Nado~" sahutnya.

Aku tersenyum. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang tak berbalut sehelai benang pun dan kuusap punggungnya.

"Kau tidak ingin berangkat ke kampus?" tanyaku.

"Molla~"

"Um? Wae? Apa karena semalam kau tidak bisa berjalan?" tanyaku cemas.

"Molla~" jawabnya terdengar manja.

"Aigo~ Baiklah. Hari ini libur saja! Aku akan menemanimu," kataku senang.

Astaga!

Kurasa aku harus segera ke psikiater. Sejak kapan otakku memikirkan hal kotor seperti ini?

BRAK!

PRANG!

Aku sontak melepaskan pelukanku.

Kami terduduk secara bersamaan.

"Oppa, itu suara apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatapku takut sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Apa pencuri yang datang ke rumah sekarang beraksi di siang hari?

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan keluar melihatnya," kataku menenangkan.

Ryeowook menahan tanganku. Kutatap wajahnya yang sedang memandangku dengan raut takut.

Aku tersenyum. "Gwaenchana.. Tunggulah.."

Dengan perlahan dia melonggarkan pegangannya. Aku turun dari ranjang dan mengambil boxerku yang tergeletak di lantai.

Aku keluar kamar dan melangkah dengan pelan.

Samar-samar kudengar suara dari arah dapur. Aku pun bergegas ke sana.

Aku bernafas lega saat yang kulihat adalah Jongjin yang sedang memunguti serpihan beling yang kuyakini adalah gelas yang terpecah.

Tunggu dulu!

Jongjin di sini?

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" bentakku.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan aku semakin terkejut saat melihat matanya yang telah memiliki kantung mata.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyaku lebih pelan. Wajahnya tampak menyeramkan.

"Wae?" dia balik bertanya dengan intonasi tanpa semangat.

"Oppa! Ada apa?" kudengar suara Ryeowook teriak dari dalam kamar.

"Gwaenchana! Jangan keluar! Tunggu sebentar!" sahutku.

Jongjin berdiri sambil memegang serpihan beling yang tadi dipungutnya.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Semalam," jawabnya sambil membuang pecahan beling di tangannya ke dalam tong sampah.

"MWO?!" tanyaku terkejut.

OMO~

Bagaimana bisa kami tidak tahu dia masuk ke rumah ini?

"Sepertinya kalian begitu sibuk semalam. Sampai-sampai kalian tidak mendengar aku menutup pintu," ucapnya.

"Mwo?"

Ah, ya! Aku ingat. Semalam pintu kamarku terbuka, lalu kenapa tadi tertutup?

OMO!

Ja-jangan-jangan…

"Yang penting aku tidak mengganggu kalian, kan? Malah suara kalian yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur!"

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar celetukan Jongjin.

"YA! NEO-"

"Oppa?" suara Ryeowook memotong kalimat yang belum kuselesaikan.

"Noona memanggilmu, hyung~" celetuk Jongjin tanpa dosa.

Aku menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. "Neo.. Kita bicara nanti. Awas kalau kau kabur!" ancamku.

Jinjja!

Adik macam apa sih dia itu?

"Oppa!"

"Ne!" sahutku lalu melangkah menuju kamar dengan hati yang kesal.

BLAM!

Kuhempaskan pintu kamarku.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Gwaenchana.." kataku seraya duduk di sisi kasur.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. "Bisakah kita mengganti password pintu rumah ini lagi?" kataku.

"Wae? Bukankah kita baru saja menggantinya dua hari yang lalu?"

Aku menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menatapku dengan raut bingung.

"Omo! Apa Jongjin datang lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dia malah terkekeh. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Dia akan selalu tahu jika eomma memberitahunya," katanya.

"Utjima~ Aish! Lama-lama aku bisa membeli rumah baru jika begini terus," sungutku.

"Andwae! Bukankah rumah ini hadiah dari eomma?"

Aku menatap Ryeowook lagi. Wajahnya yang merengut tampak lucu.

Aku tersenyum pada akhirnya.

CHU~

Kuberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau belum memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku."

Dia menunduk malu. Aku pun tertawa.

"Utjima~ Aku mau mandi sa- Ashh!"

"Wae? Apha?" tanyaku cemas saat melihatnya tiba-tiba meringis sambil memegang. Um~ sepertinya bagian di bawah perutnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menatapku dengan tajam. "Ini semua karena oppa! Oppa terus berkata sekali lagi, nyatanya kau melakukannya berkali-kali!" katanya.

"Mianhae," ucapku menyesal.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa jalan hari ini.." katanya lagi.

"Mianhae.. Aku akan menemanimu, eoh?" kataku.

"Oppa memang harus menemaniku!"

"Jeongmal mianhae," ucapku lagi sambil menunduk.

Sedetik kemudian, kudengar dia terkekeh. Aku mendongak melihatnya.

"Aku akan memaafkan oppa, jika oppa benar-benar menemaniku hari ini. Oppa yang memasak untukku, oppa yang menyuapiku, oppa yang menggendongku jika aku ingin berpindah tempat, eotthae?" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide, lalu aku tersenyum. "Termasuk memandikanmu?"

"Mwo? Andwae!" tolaknya sambil menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagunya.

"Wae?"

"Aku takut oppa berbuat macam-macam padaku!"

"Apa salahnya? Aku kan suamimu," kataku dengan sedikit merajuk. Ternyata sifat polosnya tidak bisa menjadikannya mudah dibohongi. Aku sedikit kecewa.

"Meskipun kau seorang suami, kau tidak bisa menindas istrimu seenaknya, kan?" celetuknya.

"Ara~ Jadi sekarang kau mau mandi atau tidak?" aku pun menyerah berdebat dengannya.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

**Author PoV**

Jongjin menatap sepasang suami istri di hadapannya dalam diam. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan gerak gerik hyungnya yang dengan sabar menyuapi kakak iparnya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit!" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Mwo? Andwae!" tolak Yesung sambil mengusap sudut bibir istrinya itu.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook sambil merengut.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa berjalan, kan?"

"Mwo? Noona tidak bisa berjalan? Pantas saja dari tadi noona digendong. Ya, hyung! Apa kau 'bermain' dengan begitu kasar? Kau ini keterlaluan sekali, hyung!" celetuk Jongjin.

PLETAK!

Yesung memukul kepala Jongjin dengan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Appo~" Jongjin mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan!" gerutu Yesung.

Ryeowook menunduk malu mendengar celetukan Jongjin.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menemui namja Lee itu! Bukankah sudah ada Hyukjae di sana?" kata Yesung lagi mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

Ryeowook semakin cemberut.

"Aku kenyang!" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit ketus. Yeoja itu pun berdiri dan melangkah dengan perlahan menuju kamarnya.

"Ya! Wookie-ah!" panggil Yesung. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Hah~ Apa salahnya menjenguk sebentar? Kalian sudah hampir dua minggu ini tak menjenguknya. Hyukjae noona juga butuh istirahat, kan? Kasihan dia menjaga sendirian dan terkadang diacuhkan Donghae-ssi. Pergilah, hyung.. Sebelum noona semakin marah dan aktivitas 'olahraga malam' yang baru kau mulai semalam tidak akan kau terima lagi," nasihat Jongjin dengan sedikit asal di bagian akhir.

Yesung menatap Jongjin tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung!" tukas Jongjin.

"Ck!"

Yesung melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk menyusul istrinya.

Sejenak Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang sedang meringkuk dibalik selimut tebalnya, lalu namja tersebut menghampirinya dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Chagi-ah~" Yesung mencoba memanggil Ryeowook.

Tak ada sahutan. Ryeowook tetap pada posisinya, memunggungi suaminya sambil merengut di dalam selimut.

"Kau marah?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook tak menjawab.

"Arasseo.. Tidak menjawabku berarti marah," ujar Yesung pasrah.

Ryeowook masih tak bergeming.

SRET!

Yesung membuka selimut tebal itu.

"Wookie-ah~" panggil Yesung manja sambil berbaring dan mencoba memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeliat.

"Ya~ Jangan begitu.." ujar Yesung lembut.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada yang seperti itu!" tukas Ryeowook.

"Lalu aku harus bicara seperti apa?"

"Jangan bicara!"

"Chagi-ah~ Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu~"

Ryeowook mendengus sebal. "Kau bukan mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau cemburu. Dan cemburumu itu berlebihan!"

"Ani! Aku tidak cemburu!" elak Yesung.

"Kau cemburu! Lepaskan pelukanmu, oppa!"

Yesung malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepas!"

"Shireo!"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah istrinya sekilas. "Arasseo~ Kita ke rumah sakit nanti malam.."

Ryeowook langsung berbinar mendengarnya. Yeoja manis itu membalikkan badannya untuk menatap suami tercintanya. "Jeongmalyo?"

Yesung membalas tatapan Ryeowook dengan hangat, lalu mengangguk.

"Oppa tidak berbohong, kan?"

"Ani.. Tapi sebelumnya kau istirahatlah dulu, ne?"

"Geurae!" sahut Ryeowook gembira.

CHU!

Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung. "Gomawo.."

Yesung mengerjap.

"Wookie-ah~"

"Ne?"

"Sekali saja.. Ne?" kata Ysung memohon.

"Sekali saja apa?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian yeoja imut itu membulatkan matanya. "Shireo!"

"Ayolah~ Hanya sekali~" mohon Yesung.

"Shireo! Semalam oppa juga berkata seperti itu! Nyatanya malah berkali-kali! Shireo! Andwae!" tolak Ryeowook tegas sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wookie-ah~ Sekali saja, eoh? Aku berjanji hanya sekali~" bujuk Yesung.

"Oppa bilang, oppa mengkhawatirkanku.. Tapi kenapa memintanya lagi saat aku masih 'sakit'?" sungut Ryeowook.

"Kau yang memancingnya duluan!" ujar Yesung tak mau kalah.

"Naega? Onje?"

"Tadi kau menciumku!"

"Itu hanya poppo! Tahu begini aku tidak akan memberikan poppo padamu!" kata Ryeowook kesal.

"Wookie-ah~" bujuk Yesung lagi dengan puppy eyesnya.

"S-h-i-r-e-o-!"

Yesung pun menyerah. Ia memilih mengalah dari pada harus berdebat kembali dengan istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue..

Annyeong haseyo.. ^o^

Rena lagi yang dateng.. XD

Ini Rena bawain Love for You yang special YeWooknya..

Dan Rena akui.. NC GAGAL! #PLAK!

Mianhae.. Rena ga pinter bikin cerita yang begitu.. :(

FF ini ga jadi Rena buat Oneshot, jadinya Multichap aja, tapi ga panjang ko.. :)

Mian membuat kalian menunggu ya..

Rena lagi-lagi mau tahu, ada yang masih nungguin FF Rena atau ga niihh? :D

Untuk FF yang special KyuMin blum bisa Rena post, jadi Rena mohon maaf..

Terakhir, Rena tunggu review tanpa bash dari kalian.. :)

Gomawo udah mau baca FF ini..

Annyeong.. #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love for You (Special Chapter)

Genre : GS, Romance

Rated : T+

Length : Multichap

Cast :

- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

- Kim Ryeo Wook

- Cho Kyu Hyun

- Kim Jong Jin

- Lee Dong Hae

- The other.. ^^

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

Warning : My first NC's story.. Jadi,, mian kalo gak sesuai keinginan kalian.. :D

Summary : Aku memandangmu, masih dengan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya jika hari ini akan datang, tidak percaya jika aku bisa menyentuhmu, dan juga tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu. Dan ini ajaib menurutku. Ajaib ketika kau meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang kualami saat ini adalah nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

**Special Chap**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Previous~_**

_"Tadi kau menciumku!"_

_"Itu hanya poppo! Tahu begini aku tidak akan memberikan poppo padamu!" kata Ryeowook kesal._

_"Wookie-ah~" bujuk Yesung lagi dengan puppy eyesnya._

_"S-h-i-r-e-o-!"_

_Yesung pun menyerah. Ia memilih mengalah dari pada harus berdebat kembali dengan istri tercintanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Chap (YeWook)**

.

.

.

**Author PoV**

"Oppa!" seru Ryeowook saat melihat Donghae yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya. Namja itu baru saja selesai melakukan terapi mingguannya.

"Wookie-ah.. Kau datang?" sambut Donghae hangat.

"Ung!" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Mana suamimu?" tanya Donghae.

"Di depan. Hyukie eonnie?"

"Molla.. Hari ini aku belum melihatnya. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Sudah tadi. Oppa?"

"Tentu saja sudah! Kalau tidak, aku bisa diceramahi lagi oleh yeoja itu," cerocos Donghae.

"Hyukie eonnie peduli padamu, oppa.."

Donghae tersenyum, lalu menatap Ryeowook yang melangkah dengan perlahan menuju sofa. "Waeyo? Apa kakimu sakit? Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?"

"Nde? A-ah.. Ani.. Gwaenchanayo," kilah Ryeowook.

"Jinjjayo?" Donghae memicingkan kedua matanya penuh selidik.

"Geureom~ Ah, matta! Oppa kapan bisa pulang? ini sudah hampir dua bulan kan?" Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kata dokter aku boleh pulang seminggu lagi," jawab Donghae.

Namja tampan itu memang tidak memiliki luka yang cukup serius, tapi tulang pada lengan kirinya mengalami pergeseran. Selebihnya, tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Geurae? Baguslah kalau begitu," komentar Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian hanya berdua?" ujar Yesung yang beru saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu, bocah?" sewot Donghae.

"Mworago? Bocah?! Ya! Kau yang bocah! Siapa yang sudah menikah? Aku, atau kau?" tanya Yesung sengit seraya mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ck! Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani membawa status pernikahanmu ke dalam hal sepele sekalipun!"

"Diam kau bocah!" sergah Yesung.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar?" celetuk Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tanyakan saja pada suamimu itu! Sepertinya dia iri padaku!" kata Donghae percaya diri.

"Mwo?! Ya! Untuk apa aku iri padamu?" sergah Yesung tak terima.

"Hajima~ Kalian berdua sama-sama seperti anak kecil!" Ryeowook akhirnya menengahi.

Donghae dan Yesung pun akhirnya terdiam.

"Ah, ya! Di mana kekasihmu itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Nugu? Hyukkie? Dia bukan kekasihku! Hari ini dia tidak datang," jawab Donghae.

"Jangan begitu.. Hyukjae-ssi yeoja yang baik," kata Yesung.

"Dia memang baik, tapi dia bukan kekasihku!" sahut Donghae.

"Tapi Hyukkie eonnie sepertinya sangat memperhatikan oppa," ujar Ryeowook.

Donghae menghela nafasnya pendek.

Sejujurnya seharian ini Donghae memang bertanya-tanya di mana yeoja itu.

"Mianhae, jam besuk sudah habis," tegur seorang perawat.

"Eoh? Cepat sekali," kata Ryeowook kecewa. "Tapi.. Oppa sendirian?"

"Gwaenchana. Kalian pulanglah.. Ini sudah larut."

"Ne.. Donghae –ssi mungkin butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Besok kita ke sini lagi, ne?" bujuk Yesung yang melihat istrinya merajuk.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne. Kajja!" Yesung berdiri diikuti Ryeowook.

"Kami pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi kami," pesan Yesung.

"Arasseo.. Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Donghae.

"Annyeong, oppa!" pamit Ryeowook dan ditanggapi senyuman oleh Donghae.

BLAM!

Setelah pasangan suami-istri itu pergi, Donghae hanya terdiam dan menatap ponselnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Lee Hyukjae.. Ada apa denganmu?" gumam namja tampan itu dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

.

.

"Eungh~" yeoja imut itu melenguh pelan seraya menggeliat di bawah selimutnya.

Matanya bergerak lucu menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk menerpa wajahnya. "Sudah siang?" gumamnya.

SRET!

Sebuah tangan yang telah melingkar sejak tadi di perut yeoja itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidur saja lagi," ujar namja pemilik tangan itu dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuh polosnya untuk menghadap ke arah sang namja yang sejak tadi di punggunginya.

"Oppa sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, eoh?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya sambil menatap wajah sang suami.

"Ini hari minggu, untuk apa membangunkanmu pagi-pagi?" ujar Yesung santai, masih dengan menutup mata.

"Meskipun ini hari minggu, bukan berarti kita tidak punya aktivitas, kan?" Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dan menyerukkan wajahnya ke dada bidang suaminya itu.

Yesung membuka matanya. "Aktivitas? Tentu saja ada!"

"Mwo?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung bingung.

Yesung tersenyum miring menatap Ryeowook.

"Eum? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

Yesung yang gemas langsung menyambar bibir mungil Ryeowook yang telah membengkak akibat ulahnya semalam.

Yesung terus menggerakkan bibirnya sambil mengubah posisinya. Sekarang namja itu telah berada di atas sang istri.

"Eunghh~" desah Ryeowook saat Yesung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Ryeowook.

Yesung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap Ryeowook dalam.

"Itu morning kiss, kan? Kalau begitu sekarang aku ingin mandi.." ucap Ryeowook manja.

"Ani.. Kita olah raga pagi, eotthae?" ucap Yesung berambigu.

"Olahraga?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "Mwoya~? Apa semalam tidak cukup? Aku ingin memasa- eumphh!"

Yesung lagi-lagi melumat bibir kecil itu.

"Kau bilang kita punya aktivitas kan?" ujar Yesung seraya menurunkan bibirnya ke leher Ryeowook yang telah banyak tanda.

"Eungh~ T-tapi.. Ahh.." Ryeowook kembali mendesah saat dirasanya lidah Yesung bermain di perpotongan lehernya. "Apa oppa eungh~" Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung pelan hingga namja itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Ryeowook yang tengah mengatur nafas.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung sambil mencoba menahan hasratnya.

"Apa oppa tidak lapar?"

Yesung terkekeh dan menatap Ryeowook dengan lembut. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Ryeowook. "Menu utama sarapanku hari ini…" Yesung menggantungkan bisikannya, "Ada di sini.." lanjutnya dengan seduktif sambil mengusap bagian sensitif Ryeowook dengan jemarinya.

"Ahh~" mata Ryeowook terpejam erat.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan puas. Namja itu pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Eunghh.. Ohh.. Oppahh…" desahan itu semakin gencar terdengar memenuhi kamar yang lumayan besar itu.

"Wookie-ahh.. Omo hhh.. Sempiithh… ahhhss… aku bisa gila!" racau Yesung sambil terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mencapai puncak, tapi saat ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.10.

"Euummhh.. Ahh!" desahan Ryeowook semakin cepat saat Yesung meraup dada sintal itu dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Aku.. ahhh.. Le-lebih cepathh.. oppahh..!"

"Ara hh.. ohhh..!"

"Oppaahh!"

"Wookie-ahhh!"

Keluar sudah cairan itu. Melebur menjadi satu.

Yesung menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ryeowook yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Eungh~" Ryeowook kembali melenguh saat merasa sesuatu menyentuh dadanya.

"Sekali lagi, eoh?" bisik Yesung.

"Shi-ahh~ Shireo.. Eungh.." ucap Ryeowook susah payah.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan memelas. "Jebal.."

"Andwae.. Aku lelah, oppa.." Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yesung dan membawa namja itu ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Sekaliii saja~" rayu Yesung.

"Shireo! Pagi ini aku sudah mendengar oppa menyebutkan kata 'sekali' sebanyak puluhan kali," kata Ryeowook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku lapar.." lirih yeoja itu terdengar manja.

Yesung pun tersenyum.

Se-pervert apa pun namja tampan itu, ia akan selalu kalah pada akhirnya jika sang istri sudah berucap dengan lirih dan manja seperti sekarang.

"Arasseo.." Yesung melepaskan tautan mereka dan berbaring di samping Ryeowook.

Namja itu mengelus kepala Ryeowook yang telah memeluknya lagi dengan lembut.

"Oppa, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Ryeowook membuka suaranya.

"Tentu saja.. Kau ingin menanyakan apa?" sahut Yesung lembut.

"Um.. Apa aku yang pertama bagi oppa? Maksudku.. Um.. Hubungan yang seperti ini.." ujar Ryeowook sambil mengatur debaran jantungnya.

"Hubungan.. Yang.. Bagaimana?" goda Yesung sambil tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook.

"Yang.. Seperti aku dan oppa lakukan barusan itu.." ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Mwo? Bercinta maksudmu?" tanya Yesung to the point sambil menahan tawanya melihat Ryeowook yang berusaha keras menyampaikan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Nde?" Ryeowook mendongak dan menatap suaminya itu.

Yesung menatapnya sambil mengulas senyum. "Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin oppa jujur, tapi sepertinya lebih baik jika oppa berbohong," gumam Ryeowook seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah.. Kalau kau menyuruhku berbohong, aku akan menjawab tidak!"

"Begitu? Jadi- eh?" Ryeowook langsung menatap Yesung kembali. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

Yesung tersenyum. "Jawabanku yang jujur. Ne. Kau yang pertama," katanya jujur.

Ryeowook mencoba menilik mata Yesung lebih dalam.

"Wae? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bagaimana aku mau percaya jika oppa berciuman begitu intens saat dengan Jiyeon?" gerutu Ryeowook pelan tanpa mau menatap Yesung.

Yesung terdiam. "Kesalahanku, ya? Kau boleh bertanya pada semua mantan pacarku!"

"Bisa saja oppa menyuruh mereka berbohong!"

"Nde? Jadi kau menuduhku berbohong padamu?"

"A-ani.."

Ryeowook tertunduk.

Yesung kembali terkekeh. Namja itu menyentuh dagu Ryeowook dan membawanya agar menatapnya lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau harus percaya padaku. Kau adalah yang pertama untukku dan akan menjadi yang terakhir di hidupku. Margamu bukan lagi marga orang tuamu. Tapi marga itu adalah margaku, aratchi?" ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. "Aigo~ Jika begini mungkin aku tidak akan keluar kamar seharian.."

"Oppa ingin mengurung diri?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Lebih tepatnya mengurungmu dalam pelukanku," ucap Yesung dengan nada menggombal.

"Mwoya~? Kita harus ke gereja, lalu ke rumah Donghae oppa. Eotthae?"

Yesung mendelik. "Kenapa harus ke rumahnya lagi?"

Pelukan Ryeowook melonggar. Yeoja itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tak suka. "Shireoyo?"

"A-ani.. Bukan begitu maksudku. Geundae.. Donghae-ssi masih butuh istirahat, kan?" jawab Yesung.

Donghae memang sudah pulang dari rumah sakit sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan juga Sungmin memang sering menjenguknya.

"Oppa masih cemburu, kan?" kata Ryeowook sengit.

"Aniya~ Aku hanya tidak enak jika kita selalu datang.." kata Yesung memberi pengertian.

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan terduduk.

Yesung menyusulnya. "Chagi-ah.. Donghae-ssi juga butuh banyak istirahat, kan? Kasihan dia jika kita datang dan mengurangi porsi istirahatnya. Dia belum pulih betul," jelas Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook melirik suaminya sejenak.

"Bukankah besok dia bilang akan masuk kuliah kembali?" kata Yesung.

Ryeowook terdiam. Dalam hatinya, yeoja itu mencerna ucapan Yesung.

DRRT.. DRRT..

Ryeowook melirik ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas nakas. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Yesung memilih untuk memainkan jemari Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan istrinya menelpon.

"Nde?!"

Yesung memandang Ryeowook saat yeoja itu mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh.

"A-arasseo. Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya, oppa!"

Sambungan jarak jauh itu pun terputus.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah? Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi.

"Donghae oppa. Katanya Hyukie eonnie bilang ingin kembali ke Swiss. Tapi Donghae oppa tidak bisa menghubunginya," jawab Ryeowook. "Eottokhae?"

Yesung ikut berpikir. "Ah, matta! Bandara! Kita cari ke bandara sekarang!"

Merekapun bersiap untuk mencari.

.

.

.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Yesung sambil mengatur nafas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Padahal jam keberangkatannya masih satu jam lagi. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Eotheokhae?" gumam Ryeowook dengan gelisah. "Apa dia sudah ada di dalam ruang penumpang?"

"Molla. Kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam untuk mencarinya, karena kita bukan penumpang," kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menangguk. "Geurae.. Tapi.. Di mana Donghae oppa?"

"Benar juga, di mana dia?" timpal Yesung.

"Mungkin dia sudah menemukan Hyukie?" celetuk Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

.

.

.

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae!" panggil seorang namja pada yeoja yang sedang menunduk.

Yeoja yang merasa dipanggil itu pun mendongak. Matanya membulat dan mengerjap lucu. "D-Donghae?" Hyukjae berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Pabo! Kau tidak tahu aku lelah mencarimu?!" omel namja itu.

"N-ne?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam. "Kenapa kau pergi dengan cara seperti ini? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku lagi?"

"Aniya! Kalau aku tidak menganggapmu, mana mungkin aku menulis surat untukmu?" tukas Hyukjae.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu lagi.."

"Dengan cara meninggalkanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin berhenti, apa aku salah?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

GREP!

Donghae membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Jelas kau salah. Kau meninggalkanku yang belum berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Kau meninggalkanku sebelum aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Dan kau meninggalkanku saat aku mulai menyadari arti kehadiranmu dalam hidupku. Tentu saja kau salah," ujar Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae hanya terdiam.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Hyukjae. "Jangan berhenti. Aku mohon.."

CHU~

Donghae menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Hyukjae beberapa detik.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

Yesung tersenyum senang saat menyambut pagi. Entahlah.. Sejak kejadian Hyukjae yang batal pergi 5 hari yang lalu, namja itu terlihat lebih senang dari sebelumnya.

Diregangkan ototnya sejenak.

"Hmm~ Wangi sekali masakannya hari ini.." gumam Yesung sambil mengendus aroma masakan yang datang dari arah dapur rumahnya.

Namja itu pun bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dilihatnya Ryeowook –istrinya- sedang asik memasak.

Yeoja itu sibuk mengaduk supnya.

GREP!

"OMO!"

Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan posesif.

"O-oppa? Kau sudah bangun?" ujar Ryeowook sambil menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, eoh?" tanya Yesung seraya mengecup leher sang istri sekilas.

"Oppa terlihat lelah, jadi kubiarkan saja.." jawab Ryeowook.

"Jinjjayo?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Lepaskan pelukanmu, oppa. Aku masih memasak.."

"Mana morning kissku?" goda Yesung.

Ryeowook menoleh dan mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin kisseu, kenapa hanya poppo?"

"Oppa belum mandi." Jawab Ryeowook polos dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung.

"Arasseo~" sahut Yesung lemah.

"HOEK!"

Suara tiba-tiba itu membuat Yesung menatap Ryeowook.

"W-waeyo?" tanya Yesung sambil mendekati Ryeowook yang kini melangkah ke arah wastafel.

"HOEK!"

"Ya, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Yesung panik sambil memijat tengkuk Ryeowook.

"Hah~ Molla.. Aku hanya merasa pusing sejak semalam.."

"Semalam? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Kita ke rumah sakit, eoh?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

"Eotheokhae?" tanya Yesung pada dokter yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Ny. Kim hanya terlalu lelah. Apa pola makannya tidak teratur belakangan ini?"

"Pola makan? Tapi sepertinya istri saya tidak pernah terlambat makan," kata Yesung.

Sang dokter mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu dia hanya kelelahan. Usahakan jangan terlalu banyak melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berat seminggu ini. Ini saya berikan resep untuk vitamin. Berikan secara teratur.." ujar dokter itu sambil menuliskan resep obat lalu menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Gamsahamnida," pamit Yesung dan menuntun Ryeowook keluar ruangan periksa itu.

Yesung tersenyum. "Untunglah bukan penyakit yang serius. Kajja, kita tebus resep ini!" Yesung menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook.

"Shireo!" Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung kasar.

Yesung terperanjat mendengar penolakan Ryeowook yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ya~ Waeyo?" tanya Yesung lembut. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Ryeowook dan membawa wajah manis itu mendongak.

"Hiks.."

Yesung terbelalak saat melihat Ryeowook telah menangis. "Wookie-ah, waeyo? Apa ada yang sakit, eoh? Katakan padaku," kata Yesung panik.

"Dokter itu bohong, kan? Aku bukan hanya kelelahan, kan?" isak Ryeowook.

Yesung mengernyit bingung. "Ya~ Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yesung amat lembut.

"Biasanya jika wanita mual di pagi dan malam hari, itu tandanya dia hamil, kan?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Matanya pun memancarkan sebuah kekecewaan dan harapan yang besar.

"Wookie-ah~"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menebus resep itu! Shireo~"

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat. "Uljima~ Gwaenchana, eoh? Mungkin belum saatnya.. Bersabarlah. Aku masih di sini.. Tenanglah, chagi.." bujuk Yesung.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa namja itu pun sedikit kecewa dengan hasil pemeriksaan dokter tadi.

"Shireo.." racau Ryeowook dalam pelukan Yesung.

Yeoja itu terus saja menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue..

* * *

Annyeong haseyo.. ^o^

Hohoho.. #ketawadulu

Siapa yang udah nanyain FF ini? #ga adaaaa!

Haha.. Yup, dengan disertai maaf, Rena akhirnya mempost lanjuta FF ini..

Maaf banget untuk readers yang puasa ya.. Tapi kalian bisa baca FF ini abis buka puasa, kan?

Hehe..

Di chap ini Rena selipin cerita dari HaeHyuknya sedikit ya.. :)

Jeongmal jeongmal gomawo untuk yang udah mau nungguin FF ini.. Rena harap FF ini gak ngebosenin ya.. hehe..

Mian updatenya lama dan kalo banyak typonya..

Terakhir,, seperti biasa, Rena menunggu review tanpa bash dari readers semua.. hehehe..

Gomawo untuk yang udah mau mampir.. :)

Annyeong.. #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love for You (Special Chapter)

Genre : GS, Romance

Rated : T+

Length : Multichap

Cast :

- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

- Kim Ryeo Wook

- Cho Kyu Hyun

- Kim Jong Jin

- Lee Dong Hae

- The other.. ^^

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

Warning : My first NC's story.. Jadi,, mian kalo gak sesuai keinginan kalian.. :D

Summary : Aku memandangmu, masih dengan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya jika hari ini akan datang, tidak percaya jika aku bisa menyentuhmu, dan juga tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu. Dan ini ajaib menurutku. Ajaib ketika kau meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang kualami saat ini adalah nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

**Special Chap**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Previous~_**

_"Biasanya jika wanita mual di pagi dan malam hari, itu tandanya dia hamil, kan?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Matanya pun memancarkan sebuah kekecewaan dan harapan yang besar._

_"Wookie-ah~"_

_"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menebus resep itu! Shireo~"_

_Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat. "Uljima~ Gwaenchana, eoh? Mungkin belum saatnya.. Bersabarlah. Aku masih di sini.." bujuk Yesung._

_Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa namja itu pun sedikit kecewa dengan hasil pemeriksaan dokter tadi._

_"Shireo.." racau Ryeowook dalam pelukan Yesung._

_Yeoja itu terus saja menangis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya di sampingnya.

Mata wanita itu membengkak dan terdapat jejak air mata di kedua pipinya, bahkan sisa isakan itu masih terdengar.

Yesung mengusap pipi yang memerah itu sesaat lalu memeluknya erat.

Hari telah pagi, tapi Yesung enggan membangunkan istrinya yang masih terlelap itu.

Ryeowook memang menangis seharian setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Yeoja itu sangat kecewa menerima hasil pemeriksaan yang menyatakan dia hanya kelelahan tanpa ada kabar bahagia. Mungkin dia terlalu mengharapkan adanya sebuah kehidupan di perutnya.

Dan sang suami? Namja tampan itu juga sama kecewanya, tetapi dia mencoba untuk menerimanya. Dia mencoba untuk kuat untuk istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook. Sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Yesung lirih sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Eh?" Yesung terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu.

Ia menyentuh dahi Ryeowook dengan telapak tangannya. "Astaga! Sejak kapan kau demam?" kata Yesung panik.

Perlahan diturunkannya tangan Ryeowook dari perutnya, lalu dengan cepat ia melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil bahan untuk mengompres istrinya.

Namja itu pun kembali dengan sebaskom air dingin dan handuk kecil.

"Oppa?" Ryeowook yang baru bangun mencoba untuk duduk.

"Tidur saja! Jangan bergerak!" titah Yesung sambil berjalan menghampirinya dan mengompres dahi Ryeowook. "Mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan Yesung dalam diam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa sakit begini?" racau Yesung.

"Mianhae.." lirih Ryeowook.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook lekat. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku?" tanyanya lembut.

"Karena sudah merepotkan oppa dan…" Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. "Dan aku sudah mengecewakan oppa…" lanjutnya.

Yesung tersenyum. Namja itu mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas. "Kau tidak pernah membuatku kecewa, Kim Ryeowook."

"Tapi…"

"Wookie-ah~" Yesung memotong ucapan Ryeowook dan menggenggam jemari Ryeowook erat lalu menatap istrinya itu.

Air mata Ryeowook kembali menetes. "Mianhae…"

"Wookie-ah.. Kita pasti akan memilikinya, tapi mungkin bukan sekarang. Uljima, eoh?" kata Yesung meyakinkan.

"Tapi aku ingin…"

"Ara~ Aku juga. Tapi kita harus bersabar. Tuhan pasti memberikannya untuk kita. Tersenyumlah, chagi.." Yesung mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Aku mohon, jangan menangis lagi, eoh?"

Ryeowook pun tersenyum samar. Yesung ikut tersenyum.

"Begini lebih baik.."

"HOEK!" Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eoh? Kau ingin memuntahkan sesuatu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Hanya mual, tapi sejak kemarin aku tidak memuntahkan apa pun. Kepalaku pusing," kata Ryeowook yang terdengar manja.

"Kau mau minum obat?"

Ryeowook mendelik sebal. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau minum obat apa pun!"

"Tapi jika tidak meminum obat, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh?" bujuk Yesung.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tegas Ryeowook sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Yesung menghela nafas pasrah. "Arasseo.."

Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung. "Buatkan aku bubur.." pintanya tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Buatkan bubur untukku, setelah itu aku pasti akan merasa lebih baik.."

"Baiklah.. Akan kubelikan untukmu.."

"Buatkan! Aku meminta bubur buatan oppa, bukan buatan orang lain!" sergah Ryeowook ketus.

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku tidak pandai memasak sepertimu…"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Jika bukan bubur buatan oppa, aku tidak mau makan!" ancam Ryewook.

Yesung terkekeh. "Arasseo~ Aku akan memasaknya untukmu."

CHU~

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryeowook sebelum beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas, lalu mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu kurang dari 30 menit, akhirnya Yesung menyelesaikan tugasnya –memasak bubur untuk Ryeowook- dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa bubur tersebut.

"Cha! Buburnya sudah siap!" seru Yesung. Namun namja itu terpaku saat melihat Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Aku seperti sedang dikerjai," gumamnya. Namun namja itu tetap mendekat ke arah ranjangnya dan meletakkan nampan yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke atas meja.

Yesung membetulkan selimut yang digunakan Ryeowook dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak menuju perut Ryeowook yang tertutup selimut. Namja tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Suatu saat di sini pasti ada kehidupan, kan?" lirihnya.

"Noona! Aku datang!" suara seseorang yang baru saja masuk mengalihkan perhatian Yesung. Namja itu pun keluar kamar.

"Jongjin-ah, jangan berisik! Noonamu sedang sakit," kata Yesung.

"Jinjja? Noona sakit?" Jongjin langsung melesat ke dalam kamar diikuti Yesung.

"Dia demam. Apa kau sudah membawanya ke dokter?" tanya Jongjin cemas.

"Kemarin. Kata dokter dia hanya kelelahan."

"Apa dia sudah makan? Sudah minum obat?"

"Tadi dia menyuruhku membuatkan bubur, tapi dia malah tertidur. Dan dia tidak mau minum obat meski sudah kupaksa."

"Jeongmalyo? Aish! Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa demamnya menurun?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter Nam!" kata Jongjin.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Untuk memeriksanya lagi. Dokter Nam kan dokter keluarga kita, hyung. Siapa tahu dokter yang kemarin itu hanya sembarangan memeriksanya.." ujar Jongjin sambil mencari nomor ponsel dokter yang ingin dihubunginya.

"Tidak perlu.. Wookie tidak akan mau.."

Jongjin mendelik sebal ke arah Yesung.

"Arasseo.. Terserah! Aku tidak ikut campur jika nanti dia marah," kata Yesung pasrah.

"Dia tidak akan memarahiku. Aku akan memanggil eomma," sahut Jongjin dengan polosnya.

"Mwo?! Ya! Untuk apa kau menghubungi eomma?"

"Wae? Kau takut dimarahi?" tanya Jongjin asal.

Yesung terdiam sejenak. "Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja.. Apa kau tidak merasa ini akan membuatnya cemas?"

"Kau akan sangat dimarahi jika nanti eomma datang saat melihat noona sakit, tapi kau tidak memberitahunya!"

"Yaish!" gerutu Yesung.

"Eoh. Yeoboseyo, Dokter Nam!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ny. Kim yang terlihat cemas pada dokter yang baru saja melepas stetoskopnya.

"Kurasa menantu anda memang kelelahan. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya kita melakukan pemariksaan lebih lanjut. Saya akan mengambil sampel darah dan urinenya," ujar sang dokter.

"Baiklah. Lakukan apapun asalkan dia sembuh," kata Ny. Kim lagi.

"Eomma~ Aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Yeoja itu sudah bangun saat dokter Nam datang bersama mertuanya tadi.

"Ani! Kau terlihat amat lemah dan pucat," kata Ny. Kim tegas.

"Gwaenchana.." Yesung yang duduk di sisi ranjang mengusap kepala Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, bisa saya mengambil sampel darah dan urine anda sekarang?" tanya dokter Nam.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung membantunya menuntun ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 5 menit, Yesung menyerahkan botol kecil yang telah berisi itu pada dokter. Lalu dokter Nam mengambil sedikit darah Ryeowook.

"Cha! Sudah selesai. Saya akan memberi kabar dua hari lagi. Ku dengar anda tidak ingin mengkonsumsi obat, jadi kusarankan anda perbanyak memakan sayuran dan buah serta meminum jus," pesan dokter itu seraya merapikan peralatannnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu. Saya pamit dulu," pamit dokter Nam.

"Gamsahamnida.." ucap Ryeowook.

"Jongjin-ah. Tolong antarkan dokter Nam sampai ke rumah sakit, ne?" titah Ny. Kim.

"Arasseo, eomma," sahut Jongjin.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida," ucap Ny. Kim lagi.

Setelah itu tinggallah hanya pasangan suami-istri dan seorang eomma di sana.

"Kim Jongwoon! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai istrimu bisa sakit seperti ini, huh?!" cecar Ny. Kim.

"Mwo? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" tukas Yesung sambil membantu Ryeowook membetulkan selimut tebalnya.

"Gwaenchana, eomma. Oppa tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Oppa baik. Aku hanya lelah," bela Ryeowook.

"Kau selalu membelanya! Makanya dia merasa aman," ucap sang eomma sebal.

Ryeowook terkekeh melihat Yesung yang merengut. "Oppa memang menjagaku dengan baik."

"Hah~ Baiklah… Eomma akan memaafkanmu kali ini karena istrimu sangat baik. Tapi jika lain kali eomma melihatnya sakit lagi, eomma akan menghukummu!" ancam Ny. Kim. "Sekarang, eomma akan memasak sup untukmu. Bagaimana?" tanya Ny. Kim dengan lembut pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu. Kondisi Ryeowook sudah membaik. Dan Yesung dengan sabar menemaninya. Seperti saat ini. Yesung dengan telaten menyuapi istrinya itu.

"Aku kenyang.." ucap Ryeowook manja.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang waktumu untuk mandi. Mau ku mandikan?" goda Yesung.

"Ish! Dasar pervert. Aku mandi sendiri saja!" tukas Ryeowook.

Yesung tertawa renyah. "Arasseo. Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya," kata Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

TING TONG!

Terdengar suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi. "Aku akan membukanya!" seru Ryeowook.

Yeoja manis itu melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Nyonya muda Kim!" sapa tamu tersebut.

"Ah.. Annyeong haseyo Dokter Nam?" balas Ryeowook. "Silahkan masuk!"

Dokter itu pun masuk.

"Eoh? Dokter Nam?" Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Aku membawa hasil pemeriksaan nyonya Kim tempo hari."

Yesung mengangguk paham lalu mempersilahkan dokter itu duduk.

"Anda ingin meminum apa?" tanya Ryeowook ramah.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku hanya sebentar karena masih ada yang harus kukerjakan," tolak dokter Nam halus. Pria itu membuka tasnya dan mengambil secarik amplop dari dalamnya.

"Ini.." dokter itu menyerahkan amplop coklat tersebut.

Yesung menerimanya dan membukanya perlahan. Ryeowook yang penasaran duduk di samping suaminya dan ikut melihat kertas tersebut.

Yesung membulatkan matanya disusul oleh Ryeowook.

Dokter Nam tersenyum, "Selamat, Nyonya muda Kim. Anda positif hamil. Kandungan anda memasuki minggu ke dua," katanya.

"I-ini. Apa ini serius?" tanya Ryeowook masih tak percaya.

Dokter Nam membalasnya dengan anggukan. Yesung masih terpaku di tempatnya. Namja itu terkejut. Dia terlampau senang hingga tak bisa bergerak dan berucap apa pun.

"Baiklah… Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk merayakannya berdua. Aku permisi dulu.." pamit dokter Nam.

Ryeowook berdiri dan mengantarkan dokter itu sampai ke pintu. "Gamsahamnida.." Ryeowook membungkuk dalam. Yeoja itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

Akhirnya penantian itu terbalaskan.

Dan sepertinya firasat seorang ibu memang lebih kuat dibanding apa pun. Ini terbukti dari cara Ryeowook yang bersikeras tidak ingin meminum obat sembarangan.

GREP!

Entah sejak kapan, Yesung telah berada di belakang Ryeowook. Namja itu memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Gomawo," bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berbalik dan membalas pelukan suaminya. "Ani.. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu."

Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Ryeowook untuk melihat wajah manis itu. Namja itu tersenyum sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ryeowook. Ciuman yang lembut.

"Apa dokter Nam menyebut larangan untuk menyentuhmu saat hamil?" bisik Yesung setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Pervert!"

"Kalau tidak, mana bisa anakku ada di dalam perutmu?" sahut Yesung seraya mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

.

.

**Ryeowook PoV**

"Eung…" aku menggeliat pelan saat merasa mendengar suara cicit burung gereja. Kurasakan sesuatu menahan pergerakanku. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan wajah Yesung oppa sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

Tampan. Bahkan saat tertidur pun dia membuatku berdebar.

Aku tersenyum mengingat semalam. Ya.. Ritual mandiku batal karena dokter Nam yang membawa kabar bahagia itu. Dan setelah itu Yesung oppa.. ya.. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

Tapi semalam dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Jauh lebih lembut dan hati-hati dari sebelumnya.

Ah, ya! Hari ini aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi.

"Oppa~" aku menyentuh pipi tembamnya dengan jari telunjukku.

Dia tak bergeming.

"Oppa~" kuulangi lagi aktivitasku agar dia bangun.

"Eung~" dia malah semakin erat memelukku dan membuat wajahku semakin terbenam di dada bidangnya. "Aku masih mengantuk, chagi…" racaunya.

"Aku ada jadwal kuliah jam sembilan," ujarku.

"Minta ijinlah untuk sehari lagi. Kau masih butuh istirahat," katanya lagi tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka mata.

"Aish!"

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, chagi.."

"Oppa semalam membuatku lelah.."

"Itu berbeda…"

"Oppa~" rajukku. Entahlah, aku sedang dalam mood yang seperti ini.

Kurasakan pelukannya melonggar. Aku mendongak dan dapat kulihat dia menatapku.

"Aku ingin ke kampus.." tandasku.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Geurae. Tapi kau tidak boleh jauh dariku," katanya.

"Hari ini oppa tidak ada bimbingan untuk skripsi?" tanyaku.

"Skripsiku hampir selesai, tidak masalah jika tidak ikut bimbingan satu kali," jawabnya enteng.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dosen pembimbingmu melihat? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku akan bilang padanya kalau istriku sedang hamil muda, jadi aku harus menjaga istriku," katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Ya Tuhan..

Jantungku berdebar kencang sekarang.

Eh?

Dia menciumku!

Bibirnya lembut sekali. Padahal ini bukan ciuman pertamaku dengannya. Kurasakan bibirnya mulai menghisap bibir bawahku. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku dan menikmati alunan bibirnya yang mampu membuatku terhanyut.

Ciuman ini tak lama, karena kurasakan dia perlahan mulai melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Gomawo untuk morning kiss hari ini," ucapnya terdengar amat manis dan aku yakin pipiku merona sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menunduk malu.

"Cha! Sekarang kita mandi. Hari ini kita sarapan di luar saja. Bagaimana?" usulnya.

"Boleh saja," jawabku.

.

.

.

**Author PoV**

Ryeowook berjalan beriringan bersama Yesung menyusuri koridor kampus mereka menuju perpustakaan. Wajah riang tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Mereka tidak memperdulikan setiap tatapan yang dikeluarkan oleh semua orang yang melihat mereka.

"Hari ini kita ke tempat dokter Nam," ujar Yesung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kemarin dia hanya memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa," jawab Yesung.

"Memangnya apa yang harus dia jelaskan?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Dia harus menjelaskan apa yang tidak boleh kau makan, vitamin apa yang harus kau konsumsi, jadwal pemeriksaan kandungan, dan mungkin hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan anak kita," jelas Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "Ah! Kita belum memberitahu orang tua kita."

"Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke rumah orang tuaku?"

"Arasseo. Tapi.. Apa aku boleh menghubungi orang tuaku nanti malam?"

"Tentu saja. Orang tuamu juga berhak tahu.." Yesung tersenyum.

Ryeowook membalas senyuman Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**to be continue..

* * *

Annyeong haseyo.. ^^

Updatean yang ke dua.. hehe..

Mian lagi ya, baru update sekarang dan ini pendek meskipun gak pake banget.. :(

Hehehe..

Rena gak pernah bosan ucapin terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih nungguin dan mau review FF abal ini..

Rena ada FF baru, tapi bingung mau publish apa gak ya… FFnya masih YeWook ko.. :D

Hmm..

Gak mau basa basi lebih banyak deh,,

Terakhir, Rena tunggu review tanpa bashnya ya.. :)

Annyeong.. #bow


End file.
